1. Field
The following description relates to a liquid crystal display device and a method of manufacturing the liquid crystal display device, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device including a wide view film (WVF) and a method of manufacturing the liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device generally includes a first substrate including a thin film transistor (TFT) for driving respective pixel regions, a second substrate disposed to face the first substrate and including a color filter (CF) used to implement a color, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the first substrate and the second substrate. Thus, if an appropriate voltage is applied between the first substrate and the second substrate by driving the TFT, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged, and a transmittance of a backlight is adjusted, thereby controlling an amount of light transmitted through the CF and forming an image having a desired color.
Liquid crystal layers are often twisted nematic (TN) liquid crystal layers, in which liquid crystal molecules are twisted and arranged in a direction. TN liquid crystal layers are classified as either left handed (LH) liquid crystal layers, in which liquid crystal molecules thereof are twisted counterclockwise from the first substrate to the second substrate, or right handed (RH) liquid crystal layers, in which liquid crystal molecules thereof are twisted clockwise from the first substrate to the second substrate.
However, in TN liquid crystal layers, liquid crystal molecules having long shapes, (e.g. poles), transmit light in only axial directions of the long shaped liquid crystal molecules, and, thus images formed by TN liquid crystal layers have very narrow view angles. That is, when a screen is viewed in front thereof, the screen has an intended color, whereas if the screen is viewed at even a slight angle, the screen has a color quite different from its intended color (even black and white colors may be switched, such as a film image). A backlight may be utilized to emit in limited directions according to pole-shaped liquid crystal molecules of TN liquid crystal layers, but view angles are still limited.
Accordingly, there is a recent preference for a wide view film (WVF) attached to upper and lower portions of TN liquid crystal layers in order to widen view angles. The WVF includes a discotic liquid crystal layer in which disk-type liquid crystal molecules are arranged. Such disk-type liquid crystal molecules are capable of transmitting a backlight in a radius direction perpendicular to axial directions of the disk-type liquid crystal molecules. Thus, in combination, the pole-shaped liquid crystal molecules (which transmit light in an axial direction) and the disk-type liquid crystal molecules of discotic liquid crystal layers (which transmit light in a semi-diameter direction) compensate for directions in which a backlight is transmitted, thereby increasing a view angle.
However, discotic liquid crystal layers included in WVFs are designed to compensate for LH liquid crystal layers or RH liquid crystal layers among TN liquid crystal layers. More specifically, a wide view angle is obtained through an accurate crossing-compensation only when optical axes of pole-shaped liquid crystal molecules and optical axes of disk-type liquid crystal molecules are arranged in parallel to each other. However, since LH liquid crystal layers and RH liquid crystal layers have different directions to which liquid crystal layers are arranged, if discotic liquid crystal layers formed for LH liquid crystal layers are arranged on LH liquid crystal layers in order to compensate for the LH liquid crystal layers, the LH liquid crystal layers are compensated, but the RH liquid crystal layers covered with the discotic liquid crystal layers formed for LH crystal layers are not compensated. Thus, it is necessary to separately manufacture WVFs for LH liquid crystal layers and WVFs for RH liquid crystal layers and to manage the WVFs according to types of liquid crystal layers, which involves manufacturing of WVFs according to different types of liquid crystal layers, and a complicated management of parts. Accordingly, a method of obtaining an excellent compensation effect from LH liquid crystal layers and RH liquid crystal layers using a single type of WVF is needed.